homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102915 - Checking In
07:32 -- classiclyTaciturn CT began pestering cosmicConundrum CC at 19:32 -- 07:32 CT: Hey, Lila. 07:33 CC: Hey 07:33 CT: Are you playing SBURB yet? 07:33 CC: Yeah, just g☉t int☉ it 07:34 CT: What does your planet look like? 07:35 CC: Shiny and black 07:35 CC: It's g☉rge☉us 07:35 CT: What's it called? 07:36 CC: Obsidian and Occum 07:36 CT: What's Occum? 07:37 CC: Witchcraft stuff 07:37 CT: Oh. 07:37 CT: I'm in the game as well. 07:39 CT: Tn the land of Stars and Sapphires. 07:39 CC: S☉unds l☉vely 07:39 CT: I thought I'd tell you since you like stars. 07:40 CT: Lila, I'm shaken. 07:40 CC: Why? 07:40 CT: I was talking to a troll named Nyarla and she said that Jack killed someone. 07:41 CT: Jack's our friend, right? 07:41 CT: I didn't know him all that well... 07:41 CT: Maybe I didn't know him at all. 07:42 CC: I can't say I've ever really talked t☉ him, aside fr☉m him being my server 07:43 CT: I just can't figure out why he did it. 07:44 CC: P☉ssibly self-defense 07:44 CC: Unless there were multiple witnesses 07:44 CT: It didn't really sound like it when she told me. 07:44 CT: Apparenttly he killed someone, used time travel and killed someone else, or something. 07:45 CT: Also, time travel is real now. 07:45 CC: Well, ☉bvi☉usly 07:46 CT: So that apparently happened. 07:47 CT: ... 07:48 CT: It's so crazy. 07:48 CT: This is all so crazy. 07:49 CC: I feel weird that every☉ne is s☉ shaken by all this 07:49 CC: But I'm just here, n☉t surprised by anything 07:50 CT: The Earth is gone, we've been wisked away by some video game, and we are on different planets all together. How are you unfazed by this? 07:51 CC: I dunn☉, I just 07:52 CC: It s☉rt ☉f sucks the j☉y ☉ut ☉f surprises, when y☉u can see things c☉ming 07:52 CT: I'd forgotten thst you could see the future... 07:52 CT: How embarreseing. 07:52 CT: Sorry. 07:53 CC: It's c☉☉l 07:53 CT: If you say so. 07:54 CT: that's enough about me I guess. How are you doing. 07:54 CT: ? 07:55 CC: Pretty g☉☉d, all things c☉nsidered 07:56 CC: It may be pretty here, but it's als☉ weirdly sharp 07:59 CT: Yes, obsidion tends to be sharp. 08:00 CT: It volcanic glass. 08:00 CT: *It is volcanic glass. 08:06 CT: Lila? 08:06 CC: Yes? 08:06 CT: You didn't say anything. I was wondering where you went. 08:06 CC: Oh 08:07 CC: It's just, there's bl☉☉d ☉n s☉me ☉f the trees here 08:07 CT: ... 08:07 CC: N☉t mine, th☉ugh, s☉ I'm w☉ndering 08:07 CC: Wh☉se it is 08:07 CT: That's ominous. 08:07 CC: Pr☉bably just means creatures l☉ve here and g☉t a little t☉☉ cl☉se t☉ the sharp edges 08:08 CC: ((live)) 08:08 CT: That is very likely. 08:08 CT: I wonder what live there. 08:09 CC: N☉thing t☉☉ big, I'd imagine 08:10 CC: Pr☉bably a c☉l☉ny ☉f little alien beings 08:10 CT: Hopefully they're friendly. 08:11 CC: If n☉t, I've set up plenty ☉f traps 08:11 CT: How cleever of you. 08:11 CT: *Clever, not cleever, you are not a heavy knife. 08:12 CC: S☉ what title did y☉u get hit with? 08:13 CT: Title? 08:14 CC: Like, I g☉t stuck being a literal f☉rtune teller f☉r this game 08:15 CT: A fortune telling title? 08:16 CC: Yeah, Seer ☉f Time 08:16 CT: Time... 08:16 CT: Nyarla mention something about being associated with time when we were talking. 08:17 CT: She said she was the Mage of Time or something. 08:18 CT: The same announcement that told her she was Mage of Time told me I wa made of void. 08:18 CC: Interesting 08:18 CT: I don'tunderstand it myself. 08:19 CC: That ☉ne certainly d☉es s☉und like a mystery 08:20 CT: I was hoping maybe you'd know something about it, but I guess not. 08:21 CC: Hm... Perhaps y☉u're s☉mething ☉f a keeper t☉ the v☉id? 08:21 CT: The void? I'm not sure I know what you mean. 08:24 CC: H☉w t☉ explain... 08:26 CC: The v☉id is like, a c☉mplete lack ☉f s☉mething 08:26 CC: S☉, if y☉u're "made" ☉f v☉id, then perhaps y☉u're s☉rt ☉f made ☉f an absence ☉f matter 08:27 CC: ....Invisibility? 08:28 CC: This is just me speculating, ☉f c☉urse, but that's my guess 08:31 CT: Invisibility is quite handy to have. 08:31 CT: Prehaps I am undetectable? 08:31 CT: Maybe I could learn to walk through walls. 08:32 CC: I d☉n't think invisibility turns y☉u inc☉r☉real... But undetecable s☉unds like a p☉ssibility 08:33 CC: (inc☉rp☉real*)) 08:34 CT: If invisibility is "looking like nothing" than prehaps incororeality could be "acting like nothing". 08:36 CC: L☉gically, yes 08:36 CT: I need to go now. There's something huge approching my house. 08:37 CT: See you later, Lila. 08:37 CC: Be careful 08:37 CT: I will. 08:37 -- classiclyTaciturn CT ceased pestering cosmicConundrum CC at 20:37 -- Category:Lila Category:Lucy